Pokémon World Adventures
by darkrayquazalegend
Summary: Live the experiences of Pokémon Trainers in a real, but not so real world. Yes, Pokémon in our world.   Join Landon, Miyu and Kensuke as they will each try to conquer the World Championship.    Pokémon was created by Nintendo/Game Freak. I do not own it.
1. The Adventure Kicks Off!

The year was 2018. In a far-off place of this world, named Sakurajima (Japanese for Blossom Island), a young Trainer named Landon (Keiji) would start his ultimate journey. His goal was to become the Pokémon World Champion. He will have to conquer the Stadiums of cities around the world, meet new Pokémon that would help in his quest, and make friends or foes among the way.

However, the path would be hindered by numerous Trainers who have the same goal as him. There were legends to solve, and malicious Trainers who controlled dark powers that could change his course in a dramatic fashion. Will he be up for the test?

'Landon, wake up!', his mother said to him, as he had overslept. It was a sunny morning; the date was November 16th, 2018. From his looks, she could tell that he had not slept well. Ironically, he had woken up at 10 am, and he was due in Dr. Eiji Nishisawa's office at 9.

Landon had turned 13 a couple days ago, and expected something really good from Dr. Nishisawa. He is 5'10'' in height, and had spiked brown hair. He lived at 16 Orbit Av, in the northern part of the island.

Eiji Nishisawa is a tall, blonde-haired man, with about 40 years of age. He has a Lab in the southernmost part of Hana-shi, the capital of Sakurajima. He has devoted himself to studying the phenomenon that made Pokémon appear as a consequence of world events. His ultimate goal is to know about the 725 Pokémon that inhabited this world, from which 76 appeared as part of his research's topic. Oh, and he has a daughter, Miyu.

Miyu is around 13 or so, also has blonde hair, and wanted to become a Trainer as well. She has been obsessed with Pokémon since she was little, and waited anxiously until she got one at age 13. She picked the Water Pokémon, Polary, as a starter.

Simultaneously, while I write about the Nishisawas, Landon was running for the Metro station, although he didn't know that he was going to get his first Pokémon. It took him about 15 minutes to get to the southern side of Hana-shi, and five minutes to get to the building in which Dr. Eiji lived and worked. He thought: 'I'm almost there'.

He got into the lift that would carry him to the 16th story, and he saw a big sign that read "Nishisawa Research Lab". He didn't know what awaited him, but he sure liked it. He knocked on the door several times, until Miyu came and opened the door. 'Please keep quiet' she said.

She smiled at Landon in a nice way, and led him through the hall. Dr. Eiji answered the door and told them to come inside. They sat down in his office, a wide space with an amazing view of the city from three glass windows. Landon said to Miyu, while pointing at a building in the distance:

'That is my house. Neat, huh?'

She nodded. Knowing that Landon was going to be a Trainer, she thought that he would be a good partner and friend. But she liked him, although she was a little too shy to say anything. She just didn't know him as much to make a firm and informed thought.

Dr. Eiji referred to Landon and said:

'You ready, Landon?'

He replied 'Yes.'

The Dr told Landon to come with him. He showed him to a room with two Pokéballs. He said:

'You know how every year; I give three wannabe Trainers a Pokémon to start their career?'

Landon nodded in affirmation.

'Well, I've selected Miyu, your friend Kensuke and you to be those three.'

Landon couldn't contain his joy. He was excited to know that he had been selected. He might have been 13, but he wanted to hug the Doctor for the news.

'There are two Pokéballs here, the left one contains Treeya, the Tree Sap Pokémon, and the right one contains Flarghoul, the Fire Ghost Pokémon. Treeya specializes on Defense, Flarghoul on Attack, and Polary, on Speed. It is entirely your choice.'

He thought about his decision for around 15 minutes. When he finally chose, he pointed to the right-handed one and said: 'This one'

He was given a Pokédex, and freed the Pokémon from its Pokéball. With the Pokédex, he pointed at the Flarghoul, and it displayed the following on the screen

**POKÉDEX REGISTRATION COMPLETED**

**POKÉMON #653 FLARGHOUL: Fire Ghost Pókemon**

**HT 1'00 WT 1.5kg FIRE/GHOST**

**This Pokémon appears usually on chimneys. Wild ones are rare and hard to see. They consist usually of a purple sphere as its body, with an ember on its back as a tail.**

He named his Pokémon Monoxide, like the chemical usually known by that name, which is invisible and highly flammable. His adventure is about to start, with his first partner, and will start his battles quite soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Start of the Rivalries

Start of the Rivalries

Today was a great day for Landon. He got a Flamghoul, and they're destined to become great partners. However, Landon was about to leave, when his lifelong friend Kensuke came rushing through the building, shouting 'Where's Dr. Nishisawa? I want my Pokémon too!'

He arrived swiftly at the office, with sweat dripping from his face, and saw Landon and Miyu with Pokémon. He was just jealous.

'What in blazes took you so long? I arrived an hour ago!' Landon asked.

'Well' Kensuke replied 'I had gotten on the wrong train and I went to the western side of Hana-shi, and it took me a half-hour to return back to the station. Then, I went south and couldn't find the building. Finally, I found a sign that had the words "Nishisawa Pkmn Research Facility", and I walked. I am so tired!' he exclaimed.

'Sounds like you had no idea where we were…' Miyu said.

Kensuke was really tired. He wanted a good glass of water and a Pokémon. Dr. Eiji met with him and gave him Treeya, his last starter Pokémon. His Treeya was astonished when it saw him sweating and cleaned the sweat off his face with one of its leaves. After resting, Dr. Eiji gave him a Pokédex and 10 Pokéballs. He also gave 10 Pokéballs to both Landon and Miyu.

Kensuke wanted to do more than just have a Pokémon. He wanted to make it battle to make it stronger. He wanted to battle Landon.'Hey Landon' he said, 'Let's see who has the best Pokémon of both!'

Landon accepted the challenge, but just when he was about to toss the Pokéball, the Doctor said:

'Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not in the building, no, no. There is an arena in the building's penthouse, however. You can battle there.'

Kensuke told Landon to hurry up, and he hopped into the lift up to the 45th story of the building.

'Wait up!' Miyu said. She did not want to miss her chance to witness her first Pokémon battle.

They arrived at the penthouse. Landon looked at the view from the top of the building. The entire island was visible from that specific point. He had never seen a view like this one.

'Oh, quit daydreaming and battle!' Miyu said, impatiently

'Yes, your Majesty' Landon replied.

Both Kensuke and Landon had ante-ed, according to Pokémon Trainer League's rules, Pk$300 (more or less US$3). They were nervous and excited, and wanted to win their first battle.

'Go! Treeya!' Kensuke shouted

'Go! Flarghoul!' Landon said.

Landon pointed to Treeya with his Pokédex and it came back with the following info:

**POKÉDEX REGISTRATION COMPLETED**

**POKÉMON #650 TREEYA: Tree Sap Pókemon**

**HT 1'02'' WT 9.5kg GRASS/GROUND**

**This Pokémon grows with direct exposure to sunlight. When enough sunlight is received, it will evolve.**

Monoxide got an early advantage, by using Ember, its move was very effective against a Grass-type such as Treeya. However, Treeya knew Water Pour, a Water-type that drained its opponent's energy. After the first set of moves, they were both with almost the same amount of HP remaining, but what rendered the battle for Landon was Water Pour missing the second time. Flamghoul used Ember again and burned Treeya, who fainted due to the injuries sustained by its burn.

'Monoxide, you were great!' said Landon, who couldn't believe he had won his first match.

Monoxide grew 3 levels during the battle and was now a Lv. 8 Flamghoul.

Miyu congratulated Landon, but told him that this was just easy, that she wouldn't hold back if he ever faced her.

'What! Hold back! I never did so!' Kensuke remarked, as he didn't agree to what she said.

When they were about to go down, a Falkia came to roost at the roof… Who will get it? Wait and stay tuned to the next chapter, coming soon!


	3. The Capture and the Champion

The Capture and the Champion

Landon and his friends had encountered a Falkia. They all wanted to catch it, but only one would succeed. Miyu told the boys that they could toss a coin or something to choose who gets to capture it. She wasn't interested in it; she wanted to catch a stronger one. Landon chose heads while Kensuke chose tails. Miyu tossed a coin into the air and it fell to the floor.

'Heads!' Kensuke said. 'That's not fair! Toss it again!'

'Don't be such a bad loser!' Landon said.

Kensuke groaned 'Ok, but next time it's my turn'

Just to know, Falkias are medium-sized Pokémon, with wide, feathered wings; and colored with a combination of white, brown and yellow. They have a drill-shaped beak and can fly at more than 40km/h.

Landon sent out Monoxide the Flarghoul – Go, Flarghoul! Use Ember!-

The Falkia, however, was faster and managed to attack first. It used Peck, which turned out to be quite critical for Flarghoul. Flarghoul, however, used Ember and successfully burned the Falkia. The Falkia was almost down.

Landon tossed a Pokéball, the Falkia, at the last instant, was freed from the Ball. Even though, it took damage from the burn, and with the second attempt, it was caught. Landon had caught his first Pokémon. The PokéReader (device that can analyze Pokémon, their Levels, and their moves), revealed to Landon that the Falkia was in Level 7, and had the moves Tackle, Sand-Attack, and Peck. He used a Potion and a Burn Heal that he had in his backpack to heal the newly-caught Falkia.

**POKÉDEX REGISTRATION COMPLETED**

**POKÉMON #659 FALKIA: Falcon Pókemon**

**HT 2'04 WT 10.8kg NORMAL/FLYING**

**This Pokémon is a common sight in rooftops. Nicknamed "the Falcon", its Sky Dive attack is hard to avoid. It has an passive-aggressive nature.**

However interestingly, this Falkia in particular was very docile and grew used to Landon during its first minutes with him. After that, the three youngsters went down to Dr. Eiji's Lab and showed him the Falkia. He looked at it quickly and said: 'This is a male Falkia. Did you know that female Falkias are much more aggressive than male ones? Usually males are very docile.'

Kensuke asked: 'Isn't it true that most Pokémon are most aggressive if they are males?'

Miyu sighed: 'Another male chauvinist… Will they ever learn? Most Pokémon are actually more aggressive if they are females. It has to do with their hormone sets.'

Dr. Eiji said 'It is true. However, we must talk about other things. Care for some tea with sushi?'

'Yeah, shrimp sushi is OK for me' Kensuke replied.

'I think I will have salmon sushi, and a glass of Ichi-kola' Landon said.

'And I will have some crab sushi with tea, thank you very much' Miyu continued.

They went down to the building's ground floor where the Sake Sushi Shop was. After paying 1500 yen for it, they waited for five minutes, and a Chansey appeared with a tray with their food. It helped them take the food upstairs, and the Doc gave it a PokéBite (chocolate-covered egg treats for Pokémon). The Chansey replied by saying its name, bowed, and went back down.

Dr. Eiji started 'Well, you know how you are now Trainers?'

'Yeah!' Kensuke interrupted, with food in his mouth. Miyu thought "Well those aren't very good manners…"

'Well, there are eight stadiums in this world that are going to be built for the World Championship. Those will give you Badges that will take you to the Final in New York. If you want to improve your skills, go and challenge these stadia. It will provide great experience for your Pokémon and also your PokéDex will grow.'

'Neat!' Landon remarked

'The first Stadium is in the East Coast of Asia. You will need five medals to challenge it. The givers of these Medals are located in Tokyo, Seoul, Taipei, Hong Kong and Bangkok. You have to look for them in that order. Once you have all five, you can challenge the Stadium in Singapore. To start your journey, go to the S.S. Sakura, a ferry that will take you to Tokyo. The dock is located at the northern part of town, and you need to get there fast. The ship leaves in two days, so pack and come here to give you your tickets.'

And so the three Trainers began their journey to become the Number One Trainers in the World. How will the S.S. Sakura adventure develop? Stay tuned for the next chapter


	4. The Legend of the Red Dratini

The Legend of the Red Dratini

Sakuraijima, November 18th 2018, 9:20am

Landon was asleep in his bed, when his Flarghoul started touching his hand with its flame. His Falkia roosted at his bedroom window. Sensing the heat, Landon awoke…

'Monoxide, what's up?' he said, still asleep. He noticed the clock's time. 'Shoot! I have to be at the Doctor's Lab in an hour! He got dressed swiftly, checked his Pokéballs, Pokéreader and Pokédex, and said goodbye to his mother. She gave him three Potions and a glass of cola for the journey. After that, he left for the Metro station. He left home with a blue Adidas jersey and black shorts, with soccer shoes

Miyu had woken up at 8:10, and fed her Polary ice cubes for breakfast. She went down to the lobby of her building for a bag of snacks, Potions and her father's favorite scrambled eggs with bacon. Her father's Clefable and Jigglypuff groomed her, at the end, her hair shone beautifully. She dressed up in a pink shirt, a light-blue skirt with gold-and-white sandals; and awaited her partners in her father's research lab.

Kensuke, however, was awake since 7:00, and had gone to the ferry station at 9:00, when he noticed he wasn't carrying the ticket. He rushed back and stopped at the Pokémon Center west of town and healed his Treeya. He left home in a red jersey with a black coat, long black sport pants and New Balance 14 sneakers. After that, he ran to the Metro.

At 10:20, the three friends were at Dr. Eiji's research facility. He gave them the tickets for the ferry and wished them luck. He told them to take one Pokécell each, which could allow them to call anyplace and check stuff such as badges and medals. To send them off, he said: 'I know you will do exceptionally well. Just imagining that one of you might become the World Champion, it really excites me. Give it your all!'

They went down to the lobby, and when they came out, they saw a big Lapras outside. Landon was unsure, however, what species the Pokémon belonged to, so he pointed out the Pokédex and it explained:

**POKÉDEX REGISTRATION COMPLETED**

**POKÉMON #131 LAPRAS: Transport Pókemon**

**HT 8'02 WT 220.5kg WATER/ICE**

**This Pokémon is found in Japanese waters. It loves to ferry people on its back, so it is a method of transportation between ports**

Near the place in which the Lapras was, there was a modern dock, but without any ships… 'That's weird' Landon thought. The three friends wanted to check it out. When they arrived, they saw at least fifteen Lapras at the harbor. A girl of around 22 greeted them 'Ohayo gozaimasu, welcome to the Sakuraijima South Lapras Station. Here, for a small fee, you can ride our Lapras to the port in which the S.S. Sakura is docked. Are you interested?'

They decided that it would be the quickest way to get to the port, so they paid Pk$150 (120 yen or so) to go. In five minutes, they were all on a Lapras' shell. They started their voyage. When they were halfway through, they saw a small, red figure splashing in the sea. Close enough to see it; it was, after all, a Dratini. But it wasn't any Dratini. This one was red, when ordinarily they were blue. The officer in charge of the Lapras told them that red Dratinis only appeared during November and that they were exceptionally hard to find.

Suddenly, an astonishing roar was heard. From behind the Lapras, there was a huge Gyarados that was on hunt for food. Looking at the red Dratini, it jumped right towards it. Miyu shouted 'Hey, over here!' The Dratini wasn't sure if it would be correct to trust a human; this one had a very shy nature. After seeing the Gyarados rampaging towards it, it splashed towards the Lapras, and climbed onto it. When the Gyarados followed, Miyu exclaimed in a loud voice 'you don't know when to quit, don't you Gyarados?' and sent out her Polary 'go, Polary!'

Landon wanted to use his Pokédex to record Miyu's Polary, but the Pokémon was battling and it just won't let it capture its data. 'Polary, use Arctic Rock'. Polary's Arctic Rock attack is a Rock-type move that boosts its power in the Northern winter season. Being super-effective and critical, the move effectively felled the Gyarados. Polary, unbelievably, grew from Level 8 to 14, learning Icy Wind and Cold Surf, Ice and Water moves, respectively. The most important thing was what would happen in a couple of seconds. Polary had acquired Level 14, in other words, the requirements for its first Evolution. Polary started growing about twice its size, tripled its fur length, and changed from a light blue fur color to white. Polary had evolved into Polarsir. Landon took aim with the Pokédex and recorded:

**POKÉDEX REGISTRATION COMPLETED**

**POKÉMON #657 POLARSIR: Polar Bear Pókemon**

**HT 4'05 WT 56.5kg WATER/ICE**

**An evolved stage of Polary, these Pokémon are very possessive of their territory. Its white fur indicates usually turns gray in the summer.**

However, the recently-evolved Polarsir would not be the only addition to Miyu's Pokédex. The Dratini she saved expressed interest in joining her party. She gave it a Pokéball and welcomed it with a Pokébite.

Two minutes later, they arrived at the S.S. Sakura. It was a ten-story ship operated by the Japan Cruise Liners. They flashed their tickets and were assigned rooms in the seventh floor. When they rode up in the panoramic lift, they could see a beautiful dining hall with a Pokémon Coliseum. They arrived at their rooms: Landon and Kensuke got two on the port (left) side of the ship, with a big bed each and little beds for Pokémon. Miyu got a room on the starboard (right) side, which was actually a two-room space, but the adjacent room was empty. 'Well, this is just right for me…' Miyu thought, and went to sleep for an hour. Her Dratini went to sleep next to her, and Polarsir in the floor, with a little bed made of cold water.

The two boys, however, wanted to explore the ship. They healed their Pokémon and went to the Coliseum on the third deck. There was a battle between a Bulbasaur and a Pikachu taking place. Suddenly, a horn blew, signaling that the ship had left port. In two days, they will be in Tokyo.

Landon challenged a Trainer named Yuichi to a battle, and Kensuke did the same with a fellow Trainer, Shunsuke. How will these battles end? Stay in touch for the next chapter.


End file.
